Sailor Twilight and the NeoEternal Youth Crystal
by Ancient Silent Polaris
Summary: This is the first Sailor Moon fanfiction I wrote over 10 years ago, and published here about 8 years ago. I realize this is quite terrible, but I leave it for the lolz.
1. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 1

**Sailor Twilight and the Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal**

_"Tiana Hikaru!" _an irritated voice shouted down the dark corridor as footfalls sounded in the distance. The auburn haired girl ran onward, ignoring her friend Oriana's shouts.

"_Something from the Negaverse is here, I can feel it."_ Tiana shouted, but continued running.

As Tiana ran, she began to hum a few bars of a familiar tune. The very air around her shimmered as she traded jeans for a navy blue skirt, t-shirt for a white, long-sleeved body suit, windbreaker for a long, darker than her skirt, cape, and white sneakers for navy blue ankle boots with yellow-gold star buckles. A dark blue ribbon replaced her pony holder and her forehead, ears, and neck glowed with yellow-gold light. The light enveloped her and when the light faded, Tiana had a tiara with a crescent moon and star as the center, a star charm necklace, star earrings, and a moon and star cloak pin. Tiana had become Sailor Twilight, her alter ego.

Sailor Twilight stopped running and waited for her friend to catch up. Oriana appeared seconds later, out of breath.

"_I'm tired of this human gig."_ Oriana stated, snapping her fingers. In a tiny pop, the girl was hidden in a curtain of smoke, but when the smoke cleared, a tigress was where the girl had stood.

"_Ah...so good to be in my true shape." _the tiger purred.

Tiana just shook her head, smiling. Oriana was Tiana's guardian, true form, a lovely, stunning tigress. But in her human form she was shorter than Tiana with red-orange hair. Subtle black streaks ran through her hair, and her eyes were a deep emerald. Oriana had a thin build and a fiery nature, and she preferred to be in her true form.

"_You know you don't have to...What's that?" _Sailor Twilight asked, cautious. Slowly creeping around a corner, she made absolutely no sound, as if she was floating.

"_Hiya!" _she yelled as she flung a tiny figure over her shoulder.


	2. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 2

I don't own any character created by Naoko Takeuchi.....

Turning around, she prepared to battle her enemy. _"Ow! Twilight, could you be any more suspicious?" _a tiny voice whimpered.

"_Sorry Hotaru, but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, I thought I almost has Lady... um, nothing. Sorry." _Twilight claimed as she helped her friend up.

"_That's ok, Rini and Ci-Ci should be around here somewhere as well. By the way, who is this lady you're looking for?" _Hotaru questioned.

"_Um, well, actually...she's this Negaverse monster I see in my dreams sometimes. I think it is a sign that I have to seek her and, in the name of justice, stop her from destroying the earth. Her name is Lady Nightmare, I think." _Sailor Twilight admitted, rather embarrassed.

"_Great, so we are chasing a creature that Twilight here has dreamed up." _Oriana chimed in, sarcastically. She knew that when Tiana dreamt something, chances are it's serious.

Hotaru just stood there, appearing as though she was in deep thought. Then she glimmered with ruby light. When the light faded, she was Sailor Saturn, the shy, intelligent 16-year-old friend and comrade to Sailor Twilight/Tiana.

"_Always a show off." _A high-pitched voice chirped from behind the trio.

"_Chibi." _an even tinier voice added.

"_Rini, you know you set off an even more glamorous display, so spare us the pain and get it over with." _Oriana half-joked as Hotaru, Tiana, and her turned around. The taller of the two girls giggled and clapped her hands together. In a flash of light and glitter she became Sailor Chibi-Moon. The smaller one, Chibi-Chibi, or Ci-Ci to her friends, did a pirouette and transformed into Sailor Chibi-Chibi, the youngest of the girls. She was fifteen years old, while Hotaru, Rini, and Tiana were sixteen, and Oriana, in her human shape, was seventeen years old.

"_Well, now that we are all finally ready, let's each take a different corridor to find out what's here." _Sailor Twilight suggested and then she explained the whole Lady Nightmare scenario to the other two.

"_Lady Nightmare? Sounds scary." _Sailor Chibi-Moon declared.

"_Chibi-chi." _Sailor Chibi-Chibi agreed.

"_Okay, Rini and Ci-Ci can take the southern corridor, Hotaru can take the northern corridor, I'll take the eastern corridor, and Tiana can take the western corridor." _Oriana commanded of the group.

"_And if one of us finds anything, send a mind message to the others and they'll come help you." _Hotaru added, pointing to her head and nodding. Noiselessly the girls set off searching for the Negaverse energy that Tiana felt so strongly earlier.


	3. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 3

I don't own any character created by Naoko Takeuchi.....

As Sailor Twilight crept through the western corridor, images flickered in and out of her mind. A lady dressed in black pants, a dull crimson shirt, and gray/black wings stood, fist clenched, surrounded by three obscure shapes. This was the image that Tiana saw every night in her dreams. It was Lady Nightmare, and the three shapes were what Tiana thought to be Lady Nightmare's minions. Sailor Twilight believed that Lady Nightmare was somewhere in this senshi temple, plotting evil against the world. Suddenly, three voices whispering interrupted her thoughts and broke the unnatural silence.

Sailor Twilight cautiously approached the source of the voices. When she was right outside the door, she murmured _"Eternal Twilight" _and faded from sight. Seconds later, a figure floated out of the room she stood by.

"_Are you sure we'll find her here?" _the figure questioned as two more figures emerged from the doorway.

"_Of course" _the man said, _"I am never wrong." _

The woman scoffed _"You were wrong the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time..."_

"_Point taken."_ the man huffed.

The woman was about to fire back another retort when Sailor Twilight broke her invisibility and demanded of the three _"In the name of justice, hope, love, and the twilit sky, I am Sailor Twilight and I demand to know who you are and why you are here." _

"_Why, child, please forgive us for our lack of manners," _the man sneered, _"We are Lady Nightmare's Three Nightmares. Death, Failure, and Hate." _

Sailor Twilight responded, _"Where is Lady Nightmare?" _

The smallest one, an almost child-like creature, said _"Well, duh. We've been looking for her, why else would we be in this dump?" _

"_This dump just happens to be a sacred sailor senshi temple, which you three have intruded upon." _Sailor Twilight snapped.

"_What impudence! How dare you speak to us like that!" _the woman said, shocked.

The woman looked to be in her mid-thirties, was dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a mauve t-shirt and brown shoes, had dirty blond hair in a pixie cut with longer spikes at the front, a black tattoo on her arm, signaling she served a higher Negaverse creature, and she had one purple eye and one teal eye. The man appeared to be in his mid-twenties and looked like a vampire, complete with pale complexion and deep crimson cape. He too had a black tattoo on his arm, but on his neck was a red heart tattoo, signaling a romance with his mistress. Lastly, the third, child-like creature looked to be about Sailor Twilight's age. He was floating in the air, but had no wings. He had an ashen complexion, dark red hair that fell to his chin, and black eyes. He wore a maroon sweater and khaki pants, giving him the look of a spoiled rich prep. This creature had no tattoo on him, none that was visible to Sailor Twilight.

"_Yeah, how dare you insult Failure, Hate and I, Death." _the man added, pointing to the woman, the child, and himself in turn.

"_For two years we have been searching down our mistress and you are only in the way." _ Failure stated as she began to gather an orb of deep purple light in her right hand.

She readied to launch it at Sailor Twilight when the sailor scout shouted _"Darkness Beam!"_ Sailor Twilight held out her hands, palms facing the trio. Navy blue light shot from her hands, forming a giant orb around Death, Hate, and Failure.

"_Where is she?" "I can't see!" _they shouted.

"_Let's finish this!" _Sailor Twilight yelled as she pulled the golden tiara off her forehead.

"_Twilight Tiara!" _she shouted, flinging the tiara into the center of the orb.

The tiara exploded upon contact within the orb, causing the orb to burst. When the fog from the explosion cleared, Sailor Twilight expected to see three black jewels on a pile of dust on the ground (a sign that the enemy was defeated). Instead, in a protective bubble, Lady Nightmare's Three Nightmares remained. The bubble was considerably weakened by her attack, she could tell so by the beads of sweat on Death's forehead. He obviously had to struggle to keep the protections up.

Weakly, Death shouted, _"Ha, you will never defeat us!" _as the trio disappeared in a flash of black light.

"_She reminded me of Lady Nightmare, somehow."_ Death confided to Failure and Hate after they returned to Lady Nightmare's palace.

"_But she wasn't"_ Hate added_ "She was some sailor senshi chic-Sailor Twilight, I think." _

"_Well, whatever or whoever she is, she has extraordinary powers, stronger than those of Small Lady (she is known as Rini/Sailor Chibi-Moon in the story). She is a powerful enemy, let's make her an even stronger ally." _Failure declared with an insidious look in her eyes.

"_Yes, but be sure that when you capture her that she is still in one piece, I want to look into those cerulean eyes and... I mean, I want to torture her awhile myself before we send her to the transformation chamber." _Hate demanded.

"_She'll be in one piece, but what's this? Has Hate got himself a crush? Perhaps he may even be in love?"_ Death chided, while consternation was written all over Failure's face.

Hate blushed a deep crimson and shouted _"No! I uh..." _

"_How can Hate be in love? The opposite of himself?"_ Failure questioned, but did not seek an answer.

"_You had better be careful Hate, if Lady Nightmare found out that her..." _Death was warning Hate when Failure interrupted.

"_While you two fight, I am going to go get that sailor brat." _She announced, snapping her fingers and disappearing.


	4. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 4

I don't own any character created by Naoko Takeuchi.....

Sailor Twilight stood there, dumbfounded for a minute as Oriana, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Sailor Chibi-Chibi, and Sailor Saturn rushed to her side. Oriana reached Sailor Twilight first and thought she saw a dark crescent moon where Sailor Twilight's tiara had been, but Oriana blinked and it was gone.

"_So, Lady Nightmare is real." _was all Sailor Twilight could say as another tiara formed around her head. Before any of the other girls could respond, a holographic image appeared where the Three Nightmares had been. Lady Nightmare stood there, surrounded by her minions, laughing menacingly as destruction ruled about her. All five of the girls stood there, eyes transfixed on the image, searching for answers to the questions that clouded their minds.

A thundering boom averted their attention from the image, all except Sailor Twilight. Failure appeared with her dark orb in hand.

"_Tiana!" _Oriana tried to warn the sailor scout, but it was too late. Failure cast her orb, capturing Sailor Twilight in it.

"_Wha...?" _Sailor Twilight asked as the orb enveloped her.

"_Ha, I gotcha now, as for the rest of you..." _Failure remarked, snapping her fingers. Oriana and the remaining sailor senshi fell into a deep sleep as Sailor Twilight cried out desperately for help.

"_Oh, shut up you brat, they can't hear you, they're sleeping!" _Failure teased as the orb containing Sailor Twilight and her disappeared.

"_Well boys, I got our treasure." _Failure announced upon her return.

"_And a treasure she is." _Hate commented, looking up from his game of solitaire.

"_Oh, wow. You actually did something right all by yourself Failure." _Death said, without even looking up from the maps and charts he studied. Failure snapped her fingers and the orb containing Sailor Twilight became ropes around her ankles and wrists, and a linen gag in her mouth.

She whimpered and struggled against her restraints as Failure said, _"There Hate, she is all ready for you. Oh, and child," _Failure added with a sneer, _"I do hope you are comfortable, your binds are made from the strongest rope infused with Negaverse energy, just to be sure that you cannot escape."_

Hate glided over to Sailor Twilight and cupped her face in his hands. _"Alas! What beautiful eyes!" _he exclaimed as he removed the linen gag from her mouth.

"_Before you are sent to the transformation chamber, I must steal a kiss from such a stunning creature." _Hate whispered, leaning in to Sailor Twilight's face.

"_Get away from me, you pig!" _she shouted and spat in his face. In anger, he rocketed off to the top of the room, cursing. Sailor Twilight's anger level rose so high that it caused her to transform back to Tiana, the powerless teenager.

"_You will pay for that mistake my sweet." _Hate warned, _"You could have been my queen once Lady Nightmare returned and gave me the world to rule. But now you shall be a servant to the Three Nightmares. Off to the transformation chamber with her!" _Death and Failure dragged Tiana out of the room as Hate finished wiping her spit off his face.

"_Tiana! Oh, how I have failed you!" _Oriana cried when she awoke from Failure's sleep attack. The hologram still remained, and now it showed Lady Nightmare's and Tiana's unknown pasts to Oriana.

..._26 years ago, Queen Beryl combined all her servants to create a foolproof monster to defeat the Moon Family. The result was a Small Lady Nightmare. Queen Beryl did not realize just how strong Small Lady Nightmare was until a temper tantrum of Small Lady Nightmare brought down half of the Queen Beryl's palace when Small Lady Nightmare was five. Immediately after, Queen Beryl put Small Lady Nightmare in her own palace under the care of a failed experiment of the Negaverse queen's. Failure was fifteen years old when she began to care for Small Lady Nightmare. Queen Beryl also supplied a playmate for Small Lady Nightmare, a little boy named Death, who, whenever he touched something living and pure, it died. When Small Lady Nightmare was ten, she mixed all her hate that she felt towards the world and others with some Negaverse energy and ended up with Small Hate. Queen Beryl kept Small Lady Nightmare happy, but a secret as well. Queen Beryl was afraid that Small Lady Nightmare could be easily manipulated to rebel against Queen Beryl and take over the throne. Queen Beryl knew this was possible, and that Small Lady Nightmare was far stronger than the queen herself. Small Lady Nightmare became Lady Nightmare upon her sixteenth birthday, and also gained the ability to transport wherever she wanted within the Negaverse at her own free will. She also learned to make herself invisible whenever she wanted to as well. As the years passed on, Lady Nightmare's playmate Death and her fell in love with one another, but kept it to themselves. They did not think it was possible for them to be able to love, or even if the other felt the same way. But one day, Death told Lady Nightmare of his love for her and she told him how she felt too. It was a love/hate relationship, always bickering and yelling, then making up afterwards. Years passed on without any outsiders knowing of Lady Nightmare and her three nightmares, as she referred to them as. One day she decided to plot revenge against Queen Beryl for her concealment and then planned to take over the world and the Negaverse. She was twenty-four at the time and wanted to be younger so she could live longer. She had found out about a crystal that had incredible powers that Queen Beryl had hidden in a chamber one day when listening in on one of the queen's meetings with her advisors (Lady Nightmare was invisible.). Lady Nightmare decided to find this crystal and use it's power to make her younger and more beautiful, enabling her to take over the world with ease and be beautiful at the same time. She found the crystal, but did not know that it was the Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal that had once belonged to Queen Serenity. In fact, it was supposed to be Queen Serenity's second daughter's star seed, but before she could finish creating her second daughter, Queen Beryl stole the Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal. Queen Serenity's second daughter was to be the symbol of purity, never-ending love, and hope, a light to brighten a dismal and hurtful world. Her second daughter would have lived as long as there was hope in the hearts of people and love in the earth. Queen Serenity saw that the world would need a sign of hope when evil began its reign. But Queen Serenity's hopes and dreams were dashed when she found that the crystal had been stolen. Lady Nightmare did not know that the crystal was the Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal, or that it came from the side of love and justice. So when Lady Nightmare demanded that the crystal make her younger and more beautiful, it did what she commanded, but since it was pure goodness, she was transformed into Tiana Hikaru, or Sailor Twilight. Tiana does not know of her past, she was told that her parents died in a plane crash when she was a baby. Sailor Twilight has no recollection of a past either; she just remembers things from fourteen years old on, just like Tiana (Sailor Twilight is the senshi form of Tiana.). If Sailor Twilight were subjected to large amounts of Negaverse energy, the crystal's workings would be undone, in a way. Lady Nightmare would return, but Sailor Twilight would still exist (they would become separate entities.). The Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal would supposedly reside somewhere within Sailor Twilight, but no one knows where, or even if it is true. All that is known is if Lady Nightmare ever returned from her dormancy, she would be bent on finding the crystal and twisting it's powers so she could throw the world into utter chaos..._

"_We are surely doomed." _Oriana whispered as the scenes flashed before her very eyes.

Death and Failure dragged Tiana to the transformation chamber and strapped her to the wall inside. _"Let me go now, or you will surely regret it." _Tiana spat at the trio.

"_But this is so much more fun." _Death chimed. Failure turned the Nega-Energy Reactor on, and bolts of Negaverse energy flowed through Tiana. She screamed in pain as her body tore into two separate forms. A light shown in the center of one of the forms neckline, while the other was becoming a Negaverse monster.

'_What's going on?" _Death asked, dumbfounded. As Tiana's division was completed, the two forms became clear. On the right, Sailor Twilight stood for a brief moment before she disappeared. On the left stood Lady Nightmare, eyes closed, fist clenched as if she was in deep thought.

"_Nia!" _Death exclaimed, running towards her.

Her eyes flew open and she muttered _"Death?!" _and she ran towards him as well.

They collided somewhere in the middle and kissed passionately for a moment. Then Lady Nightmare slapped Death and demanded, _"What took you so long?"_

"_My sweet, we looked everywhere, but..." _Death tried to reason with his love's temper.

"_But what? You could not find me for two years while trying, but when some sailor nit-twit comes along by chance, then you can find me!" _ she yelled, the palace walls shaking.

"_I'm sorry, I tried everything I could, but how could I know that you were trapped inside a goody-goody sailor scout's body?" _Death replied, attempting to sound as innocent as possible.

"_Sweetheart, then I don't blame you, I blame Failure. She could never do anything quite right. I guess Queen Beryl was right when naming Failure." _Lady Nightmare apologized to Death as Failure's face turned red, either from embarrassment or anger.

Failure decided to regain her standing with her mistress by mentioning, _"Lady, that sailor nit-twit is Sailor Twilight, and I believe she has your crystal. You don't have it, do you? No, I did not think so. So I think you need to get back at that sailor brat for taking those two years from you and get your crystal back."_

"_Why, very good, Failure. You are right, I do not have my crystal and I want it back!" _Lady Nightmare turned to Hate, _"I want you to go get my crystal back, and I do not care if Sailor Twip-Head is alive or not. Understood?"_

"_Yes ma'am." _Hate said with reluctance as he zoomed off in pursuit of Sailor Twilight.

Sailor Twilight appeared to Oriana, Rini, Ci-Ci, and Hotaru later that night in their dreams as Lady Twilight (Sailor Scouts can appear to others in their dreams, but only as lords and ladies). She was in a long, flowing, shimmery, navy blue gown, and her hair was flowing in the still air. _"I am still alive,"_ Lady Twilight said to the sleeping girls, _"But I must depart for a quest. I am to defeat Lady Nightmare and her minions before her wrath is upon the world." _As she spoke, Hate zoomed in behind her.

"_What do you want?" _Lady Twilight demanded of Hate as he stood there, trembling.

"_I -I am here to join your side, La-Lady Twi-Twilight. Lady Nightmare, De-Death, and F-Failure are seeking the Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal, which you possess. I want to help you, well, because, I h-have fallen in l-love with you Lady." _Hate replied, stuttering.

Lady Twilight stood there for a moment, staring at Hate. Then she told him _"Close your eyes"._ Unclasping her star charm necklace, she added, _"Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal, my light and my soul, please give this boy a new life, another chance. Let his former sins be washed away by your pure, good light."_

Bright light surrounded Hate and after it faded, Hate was no longer a Negaverse monster. He was Lord Orion. In senshi form he would be Prince Orion, keeper of the stars. His human name was Orin Russell Gareth, or the Little Red-Haired King of the Dawn. He would have powers that pertained to the dawn.

"_Now, Lord Orion and myself must depart on our quest. I will send for you when the time has come for you to play your part in shaping the earth's future. Until then, rest and do not use your strength unless it is absolutely needed. This will be a tough battle. Oh, and Oriana, I believe it is time you are granted your senshi powers. You have proven yourself worthy many a time." _Lady Twilight stated, her melodious voice leaving a faint echo in the girls' minds.

Lord Orion and Lady Twilight left the sleeping girls dreams and prepared for the upcoming battle. _"Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal, Make Up!" _Tiana called as the crystal's light enveloped her. After the transformation, Sailor Twilight stood in her fuku. Orin, not knowing what to do, stood there nervously.

"_The time will come when you will earn your transformation key, but for now...Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal, Starkeeper Make Up!" _Sailor Twilight commanded, as Orin became Prince Orion. In his hands were a sword and shield.

Then Sailor Twilight's expression became distant and she spoke in a majestic voice, as though she was being possessed _"You will learn how to use those when the time comes. Now I shall give you a glimpse of what will come. The battle will begin easy, foes will fall with barely any strength, but an act of courage turns deadly when a sacrifice is made. Others shall then join the fight and bring a comrade back from the abyss. When all seems in favor of the senshi, the past shall rear it's head, and more struggles will come. Just as all hope appears to be lost, a visitor from the future comes and brings a surprise to the senshi. That surprise will bring hope and new power to the scouts and they will have renewed hope in their hearts to battle with."_

Sailor Twilight then fell limp and Prince Orion caught her before she hit the ground. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she gazed towards the sky and said _"Mother?"_

"_Huh? Umm...Twilight, are you okay? You went into a trance of sorts and talked about the battle, but it was very obscure. Now you just said 'Mother'. I thought you did not remember your past." _Prince Orion questioned of Sailor Twilight.

She responded dreamily _"I-I'm fine, I just had a flashback to my mother, but I don't know how I knew it was her. We should get moving though if we are going to defeat Lady Nightmare."_


	5. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 5

I don't own any character created by Naoko Takeuchi.....

Prince Orion kept all of this in the back of his mind as he followed Sailor Twilight through the senshi temple and to the teleport chamber. Upon entering the chamber, they discovered that they were no longer in Tokyo; rather they were now in the Negaverse. They made no sound as they explored the corridor, their footsteps almost unheard in the giant hall.

"_Which way?" _Sailor Twilight asked of Prince Orion.

"_To the left, they'll be there, but please, don't ask me about my past life again. I really do not want to be reminded of it." _Prince Orion responded, rather coldly. Sailor Twilight nodded and approached the door on their left, slightly offended.

The two stopped just short of the door frame and listened to hear if Lady Nightmare, Death, and Failure were all in there. They heard three voices murmuring, but then all of a sudden, one voice got louder.

"_I-want-my-crys-tal-back-now!" _Lady Nightmare demanded. Sailor Twilight became invisible and looked inside the room as the tantrum began.

"_Shh, Hate will be back anytime now my sweet." _Death consoled Lady Nightmare. He was kneeling down in front of her, holding her hand. Failure was pacing the room impatiently, a look of worry on her face.

"_He'd better get back soon, or there will be no palace to come back to." _Failure murmured under her breath, knowing that if Hate did not return soon, Lady Nightmare would have a fit. If she had a fit, then her power would ruin the palace, and most likely, half the Negaverse.

Queen Beryl was killed by Sailor Moon about nine years ago and as a result, Lady Nightmare's power increased and so had her anger. Lady Nightmare wanted to destroy Queen Beryl herself, but that goody-goody sailor scout beat her to it, thus giving Lady Nightmare yet another reason to hate the sailor senshi.

Lady Nightmare clenched her fists and her face began to turn a deep crimson. She opened her mouth to begin a temper tantrum when Sailor Twilight threw off her invisibility. Then Sailor Twilight and Prince Orion stepped into the room as the three Negaverse monsters gasped.

"_Where is Hate? And who are you supposed to be?" _Lady Nightmare asked, pointing at Prince Orion.

Prince Orion responded, _"I was what you used to call Hate, but now I am Prince Orion, keeper of the stars and protector of the dawn."_

"_Yeah, and in the name of justice, hope, love, and the twilit sky, I am Sailor Twilight, and your reign of evil is over!" _Sailor Twilight added.

"_Well, children, I turn sweet dreams into night terrors that will make you scream, I am Lady Nightmare, and my reign has just begun." _Lady Nightmare taunted back at the two.

Sailor Twilight took this opportunity to attack. _"Stardust Melody!" _she yelled as she blew stardust from her palm.

Lady Nightmare easily dodged the attack and shouted _"Recurring Nightmare!"_ pointing at Sailor Twilight. Sailor Twilight sank to the ground, clutching her head with her hands, in excruciating agony.

Images of her friends as slaves to Lady Nightmare and the world in total and utter chaos flashed through Sailor Twilight's mind. She muttered, _"No, I'm sorry I failed you. No, stop it! STOP IT! NO!!!" _she screamed as Lady Nightmare laughed at Sailor Twilight's pain.

Meanwhile, Prince Orion was battling Failure and Death. _"You traitor!" _Failure shouted as she launched an orb of energy at him.

"_Salvation Shield!" _Prince Orion yelled, holding up his shield. The attack hit the shield and bounced off. Death narrowly missed the orb reverberating back at him.

'_You'll pay for that you little urchin!" _Death yelled as he pulled out his death staff from his cape. Death began to approach Prince Orion, with the simple intent of touching him. For if Death touched something living and pure at heart, it would have all the power drained from it and it would die.

Prince Orion stood there for a moment and then yelled _"Starkeeper's Love!"_ Navy blue light with pink hearts surrounded him. He was protected by the love of Sailor Twilight.

"_Aww...How cute. Hate has got himself a girlfriend!" _Death taunted, coming closer to Prince Orion.

"_I AM NOT HATE!"_ Prince Orion yelled. In retaliation, Prince Orion brought his sword up and charged at Death, blocking Death's jabs with his staff. The Sword of The Starkeeper glowed with a pale light as it struck the death staff. Prince Orion hit the staff so hard that it broke, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

Prince Orion used this time and yelled _"Daybreak Slash!" _ He lifted his sword to the sky, and then brought it down while turning in a circular pattern. The sword cut through Death, and Death disintegrated into a pile of dust. After the dust settled, a dark ebony jewel landed on the top of the pile, it's inner core of light in the shape of the Negaverse moon fading.

Lady Nightmare stopped her torturing of Sailor Twilight and screeched, running towards the pile of dust that was once Death. _"Death! Oh no! You shall pay for that, you were my creation, so I can destroy you at my will." _she yelled at Prince Orion.

"_I am not your creation. Hate was your creation, and I am not Hate. I am Prince Orion, from the side of goodness and love, and my only creator would be the Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal, who gave me life." _he corrected of Lady Nightmare. In anger, she threw a bolt of raw Negaverse energy at him, but he dodged it just in time. The bolt instead hit Failure, who was standing behind Prince Orion watching the scene.

"_Aiiiieeeee!!" _Failure screamed as she faded away. Not a trace was left of her, nothing except a black armband, which signaled her enslavement. Not giving in so easily, Lady Nightmare prepared another, even stronger beam of energy and readied to throw it at Prince Orion.


	6. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 6

I don't own any character created by Naoko Takeuchi.....

Sailor Twilight regained consciousness to the real world and yelled _"No!"_ as she got up and started running towards him. She pushed him out of the way just in time, but she was not as lucky. The attack hit her, and she sank to the ground, moaning.

Prince Orion ran to her side as Lady Nightmare laughed menacingly behind them. _"Twilight, why did you do that? Oh no! The crystal's light is fading!" _Prince Orion cried as the star charm on the necklace that Sailor Twilight wore began to grow dim. As the light faded, so did Sailor Twilight's life. The Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal was her very soul and life force, and now, just as the fading light, she would diminish into the shadow.

Sailor Twilight looked up at Prince Orion and responded weakly _"I did it for you, because, well, I love you. That's what love is all about, sacrifices. Please, go tell the others to come and help battle and to fight strong." _ Prince Orion was confused as to why she wanted him to go get the other senshi when Lady Nightmare could take over the world in that time.

He was about to question her when a voice behind him said, _"I shall go get them, your majesty." _He looked behind him and saw Sailor Pluto standing there, bowing.

"_Thank you Pluto, this means a lot to me." _Sailor Twilight responded as her breath became shallower. Prince Orion opened his mouth to ask why Sailor Pluto referred to Sailor Twilight as 'your majesty', but before he could, Sailor Twilight spoke up again.

"_You will find out soon enough why I was called that, Orion. Just as I now know my past. It would take far too long to explain for me, but someone else will. In the name of justice, hope, love, and the twilit sky, I am Sailor Twilight." _she whispered, her head falling limp in Prince Orion's arms. Sailor Pluto went off to get the others, while Prince Orion stood up and turned to Lady Nightmare.

He spoke to her saying, _"I am the salvation and the coming of a new day. In the name of faith, peace, justice, and the morning sun, I am Prince Orion, and you shall pay, you ugly old hag!"_

"_How dare you, you little brat!" _she responded, flabbergasted at being called an ugly old hag.

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Hotaru, Rini, Oriana, and Ci-Ci were all over at Oriana's apartment talking when Sailor Pluto arrived. _"Setsuna-mama?" _Hotaru asked, confused.

"_The time has come, your help is needed." _Sailor Pluto told the girls. They all nodded and without a word, disappeared with Sailor Pluto.

Lady Nightmare was about to finish off Prince Orion when a high-pitched voice shouted, _"I am the little sailor-suited pretty soldier Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" _

Sailor Chibi-Chibi added _"Chibi-chi, Chi-bi, Chi!" _sounding rather angry.

Sailor Saturn stepped in front of Sailor Chibi-Chibi and said, _"I am the melancholic warrior, Sailor Saturn."_ To finish the introductions off, Oriana leapt in front of all three girls in tigress form and transformed into her special senshi form.

"_I am the prowler of the night, the unseen shadow, I shall punish those who plot in evil, I am the Tigress." _she growled at Lady Nightmare.

"_Aww, how cute, a party of sailor dorks. I'll just finish you all off at once." _Lady Nightmare mocked.

Sailor Chibi-Moon pulled out her Moon Rod and yelled _"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"_

The other three knew that this was merely a distraction so Hotaru and Ci-Ci could heal Sailor Twilight, so Oriana pulled out her miniature tiger sculpture.

"_Tiger, tiger in the night, become a prowler with nasty bite." _the Tigress commanded as the sculpture became a jaguar and began pacing around Lady Nightmare, distracting her even more then the small heart shaped fireworks that came out of Sailor Chibi-Moon's Moon Rod.

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi-Chibi rushed to Sailor Twilight's side where Prince Orion stood as Oriana and Rini distracted Lady Nightmare.

"_Go help Rini and Oriana distract Lady Nightmare, we'll take it from here." _Sailor Saturn commanded of Prince Orion. He nodded his head in agreement and ran off to help the others.

Sailor Saturn placed her hands on Sailor Twilight's charm necklace and closed her eyes. She murmured _"Saturn Healing Star" _and light exploded from her hands.

The light disappeared into Sailor Twilight's lifeless body and Sailor Chibi-Chibi put her hands on top of Saturn's. Red glittering light mixed with the white light from Sailor Saturn's attack, forming a bright, pink, glittering light.

All the while, images flowed through Sailor Twilight's mind, she not being fully dead yet. Then a voice began talking to her, _"My daughter, help is coming. Your time has not come; you have much more to do with your life. Hold on, don't give up." _A beautiful woman dressed in white with lavender hair spoke to her, and Sailor Twilight felt a strange knowing of who this was, her mother.


	7. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 7

I don't own any character created by Naoko Takeuchi.....

Only after the bright, pink light fully disappeared inside Sailor Twilight's body did Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi-Chibi remove their hands. The light in Sailor Twilight's star charm necklace began growing brighter and brighter when Lady Nightmare finally saw what was going on.

"_Get away from her!" _Lady Nightmare demanded, but it was too late.

Pure white light exploded from the necklace and enveloped Sailor Twilight. When the light faded, Sailor Twilight was revived, but she was no longer Sailor Twilight. The combining of the two powers transformed her into Super Sailor Eternal Twilight. She no longer had a long cape, but instead had a normal sailor cape like the other girls. Her skirt had stripes of white and gold at the bottom, and she had large, white wings. Her cloak pin also had wings as well. In place of her tiara was a symbol for a comet, in a shade of cerulean. This was a totally new form to the senshi, mixing the super senshi and eternal senshi forms into one.

"_I thought only members of the Royal Moon Family could transform into eternal senshi, or umm..." _Sailor Chibi-Moon questioned, rather confused.

"_Let's take out this nightmare guys!" _Super Sailor Eternal Twilight yelled to her friends.

"_Well, this is a little unfair in my opinion, let's even out the battlefield," _Lady Nightmare suggested, then yelled, _"Past Sins Revealed!" _

Three forms appeared at her side, and when they were finally visible, the senshi gasped. There stood Hate, Black Lady, and Mistress 9, the evil alter egos of Prince Orion, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Sailor Saturn that they had defeated, or so they had thought.

As the three began fighting their evil counterparts, Super Sailor Eternal Twilight yelled _"Starlight Crystal Attack!" _and pure white light shot out of the star crystal on her necklace.

Lady Nightmare quickly put up a protective orb around her and reflected the attack. She laughed evilly and Super Sailor Eternal Twilight stole a glance at the others.

Prince Orion was fighting with all his might, blocking Hate's attacks with his sword and shield. He yelled _"Morning Dew Attack!" _and beads of dew flew from his sword, lowering Hate's accuracy.

Sailor Chibi-Moon appeared to be trading insults back and forth with Dark Lady, particularly about how her wardrobe was so tacky and gothic. Sailor Chibi-Moon could not believe that even an evil counterpart of herself would have such poor fashion sense. All while dodging small attacks from Black Lady and distracting her with fireworks from the Moon Rod.

Mistress 9 was playing mind games with Sailor Saturn, attempting to convince her that nobody loved her and that the other scouts were out to get her. The Tigress stood by, telling Sailor Saturn over and over to not listen to what Mistress 9 had to say. Sailor Saturn finally yelled _"Shut up! Silence Glaive Appear!" _as her Silence Glaive materialized at her side.


	8. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 8

I don't own any character created by Naoko Takeuchi.....

It had been awhile since Sailor Saturn had to use her glaive, but her memory was refreshed upon holding it. She was about to use her most deadly attack when Mistress 9 pulled up a reflecting orb around her, which would send the attack flying in any given direction, which could kill one of her friends, which she could not risk.

Things were looking bad for the other senshi as well as Super Sailor Eternal Twilight when she realized that Sailor Chibi-Chibi was nowhere to be found. In this split second of idleness, Lady Nightmare attacked, yelling _"Never-Ending Shadow of Doom!" _and once again, Super Sailor Eternal Twilight was on her knees, clutching her head in agony.

Sharp, burning pains stabbed Super Sailor Eternal Twilight's mind as she struggled to overcome it. A dark shadow was eating at her mind, and she saw the light of goodness fade away. She struggled with all her might to grasp on to the fibers of fading light, but she was getting weaker.

When the senshi were at the end of their strength and about to give up, not seeing any hope and forgetting what they were fighting for, silver glittering light appeared in the center of the room. Then, a tall figure dressed in a white dress with white high heels and silvery-white hair stepped out of the light.

She had two heart shaped ordangos in her hair, which continued on into long pigtails. Her sailor cape was white and her cloak pin was circular, containing a yellow-gold star and had wings on the sides. The same star appeared on her forehead and the front part of the bottom of her short dress was an overlay of all colors in the color spectrum. These colors came from another, smaller circle with the yellow-gold star inside of it with wings, as if it were a prism of sorts. She carried a staff, which had a round orb on top with wings, and the star, once again, was on top of the orb.

"_Sailor Cosmos!" _Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi-Moon exclaimed at the same time, breathless.

They both knew of Sailor Cosmos, but they did not know if she still existed or not. They had not even actually seen her fully before. They did know, however, that Sailor Chibi-Chibi was Sailor Cosmos in her final and true form. They did not believe that Sailor Chibi-Chibi could become Sailor Cosmos since being reborn after joining back with Galaxia as her star seed (see full Sailor Moon story for info on Galaxia and the battle against Chaos).

Super Sailor Eternal Twilight lifted her head, the darkness disappearing from her mind. The Tigress, Prince Orion, and Super Sailor Eternal Twilight had heard of Sailor Cosmos, but never thought they would live to actually see her. The Negaverse monsters were in a state of shock and awe themselves.

Sailor Cosmos took this moment of silence to speak. _"Senshi, I have come from the future to bring you a sign of hope and peace, a reason to continue fighting. That reason is the future. Many times in life we want to give up and call it quits, but the thought of the future and what in has in store for us always keeps us going. Even in the darkest situations we must look for the light and hope that we know is there. I bring you all a sign of hope as a reminder to never give in and always remember the countless people depending on you to succeed and help them. Without you, the world would have been cast into shadow years ago, and the people would have no hope at all. They too would give in and evil would take over even more easily than before. So please, don't give up; I give you this as a sign of what the future has in store for you all. Oh, and before I leave, I will let you know that Ci-Ci will be granted the power of speech for her courageous acts soon, but I cannot give up any more information. Power of the Moon, show a princess to these lost senshi, a light and a hope for a dark and dismal world."_

Sailor Cosmos then stepped back into the silver light and disappeared. Everyone stood there in amazement at what had just taken place, even the Negaverse monsters. Then Super Sailor Eternal Twilight cried out softly as her necklace once more began to emit a bright light.

"_Ok, what is that stupid crystal doing now? Why can't I just kill her off and take the crystal back as mine?" _Lady Nightmare questioned, sounding rather annoyed.

The light that surrounded Super Sailor Eternal Twilight was so bright that the others had to turn away. When it finally faded and they all turned back to see what had taken place, Super Sailor Eternal Twilight no longer was there. Sailor Twilight, Tiana, neither of those stood there either. Instead stood what Sailor Chibi-Moon mistook for her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity.

"_Mama?" _she asked, confused.

The lady looked a lot like her mother, but had auburn hair instead of blond and her eyes were of a dark cerulean color. The lady smiled and laughed softly, then spoke _"I am not your mother, Rini. But you are close, I am Princess Hikari, the..."_

The princess was interrupted by Lady Nightmare, who said _"Look, I could care less if you were Queen Serenity herself, can we just get on with this battle so I can take over the world?"_

"_Certainly, but first I must talk to the senshi." _Princess Hikari replied, courteously.

She lifted her hands up to the sky and said _"Neo-Eternal Youth Crystal, power up these senshi into forms more appropriate for this battle." _Light came down from the heavens and it landed on Sailor Saturn, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Prince Orion, the Tigress, and Sailor Chibi-Chibi, who had appeared again out of nowhere. The light transformed them into super sailor senshi, enabling them to have more powers to use to defeat the Negaverse with.


	9. STwilight and the NEYC Chapter 9 End

I don't own any character created by Naoko Takeuchi.....

The senshi now had hope that this princess from the future would be able to help them defeat Lady Nightmare and the other three Negaverse creatures.

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon yelled _"Twinkle Yell!" _causing a transparent Pegasus to come galloping from the sky. The Pegasus charged towards Black Lady and lowered its horn, goring her right in the stomach. Bright light shone from the wound, and Black Lady exploded, screaming in sheer pain.

The Pegasus turned around and galloped back to Super Sailor Chibi-Moon and she petted him.

"_Thanks Helios!" _she giggled as she got on his back to watch the others fight.

Super Prince Orion pointed at Hate and shouted _"Dawn's Salvation!"_ Pure white light exploded from inside of Hate and he disintegrated into nothing. Super Prince Orion swung his sword around his head and brought it down in front of his face in victory.

Mistress 9 was beginning to annoy Sailor Tigress, the super senshi form of the Tigress. Sailor Tigress looked straight into Mistress 9's eyes and began putting Mistress 9 into a trance. As Mistress 9's head lolled, Super Sailor Saturn took this opportunity to attack.

"_Silence Glaive Surprise!" _she yelled, pointing her glaive at Mistress 9.

All the other senshi were silenced by these words, scared. There was a pause of complete and utter silence, and then a deafening boom rang in all their ears. When the noise faded and the explosion cleared, Mistress 9 was no more.

Only Lady Nightmare remained, and Princess Hikari waved her hand in the air and a rod appeared.

She grasped it and shouted _"Twilight Rod!" _ Holding the rod firmly as pale light emitted from it, she beckoned all the senshi to help her.

One by one, the senshi grabbed the Twilight Rod and the light got brighter and brighter. Then the bright light became a beam as Super Prince Orion placed his hands on the other girl's, the last senshi to do so. The beam struck Lady Nightmare and she screamed, the palace walls shaking.

After what seemed like forever, Lady Nightmare faded away, leaving the building in ruins. All the senshi let go and when they did, a disembodied voice spoke.

Turning around, the senshi found it was no disembodied voice, but Queen Serenity and, beside her, Neo-Queen Serenity.

"_Mama! Grandmama!" _Rini shouted, running towards the two.

When she collided with them she was transformed into Small Lady, Princess of the Moon.

"_Hello sweetheart." _Neo-Queen Serenity said, embracing her daughter.

Queen Serenity spoke to the senshi, saying: _"Princess Hikari is my daughter, and would have been earlier if Queen Beryl would not have stolen her star seed. I am sorry that she never had a real childhood, whether as a princess or Tiana. I cannot give her a true past, but I can give her a future. When the time has come, Sailor Twilight will become Princess Hikari again and go to the City of Twilight. Yes, there is a City of Twilight, Hotaru." _she said, answering the look of amazement on Hotaru's face, _"Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi-Chibi will become Saturn and Cosmos, maidens of the princess. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune will also be there as Uranus and Neptune, other maidens to the princess. The Tigress will be Hikari's advisor, and, yes, Prince Orion will be Princess Hikari's husband." _With that, Orion and Hikari blushed furiously.

Then Neo-Queen Serenity added _"Helios has been sent from Elysion to court Rini before she comes to the Moon Kingdom when the others go to the City of Twilight. Three others will be sent from Elysion to court Hotaru, Ci-Ci, and Oriana, but I will not tell you who they are, that must be discovered on their own. Many challenges await the senshi, but do not despair; all shall be good in the end. At times, Sailor Uranus or Sailor Neptune will come from watching over the City of Twilight to help when it is needed. For now, just fight for the future and those who need you."_

After she finished talking, the Pegasus transformed into Helios and his age was reduced to sixteen to match Small Lady's. Small Lady became Rini and ran to Helios, and Helios swept her up in a warm embrace. All the other senshi became their teenage forms and waved goodbye to Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity as they faded away.

"_Well, I suppose we should head home, Sora will be worried if she does not see us soon."_ Tiana suggested. Sora Hitohana was Tiana's best friend and the only non-senshi to know they were sailor scouts. She worried every time they left for a fight, not wanting to lose her best friend.

"_Yeah, imagine explaining Orin, me, Tenshi, Ryu, and Kaze to her, that will be fun." _Helios said.

"_What?!" _Ci-Ci said, as the others girl stood in shock, Ci-Ci could talk! Helios had mentioned three names, but only Tiana caught them, and she smiled.

"_He said ' she will think you are crazy', when I tell her about Orin and Helios." _Tiana quickly covered up, smiling at Helios.

She knew about the three from Elysion, but kept it a secret, as her mother and sister commanded. Relieved that she could go home and forget about evil for at least a while, she turned to Orin and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"_Well, if we are going to be married one day, I might as well not complain." _Orin said as he kissed her, while all the others laughed.

Helios looked at Rini, and then, without warning, kissed her. Rini just giggled and threw her arms around his neck as he dipped her, Hotaru and Ci-Ci applauding.

"_You'll never catch me in that romance stuff, I have issues with long-term relationships as it is." _Oriana huffed, turning around and leaving the room.

The others soon followed, and as Tiana exited last, she whispered _"Now I know more than I have ever known in my entire life, and I have great friends who will be there for me. Is that what being a princess is all about?"_

"_Probably," _Hotaru whispered, causing Tiana to jump. Hotaru was listening to Tiana and added, _"I did not know that the City of Twilight actually existed, I just thought that it was a fantasy place of my dreams. But now _ai o shinjiteru, yume wo shinjiteru, minna wo shinjiteru,_ I believe in love, I believe in dreams, I believe in everyone." _And with that, Hotaru put her arm around Tiana's shoulder as they headed home.


End file.
